Sugar High (Hyper Day)
by fucking faggot
Summary: I couldn't choose which title to use so I just put both. Gaz gets EXTREMELY sugar high. Ooh this should be fun


Sugar High  
  
Disclaimer:Mmm yeeeeeeahhhhhh....da J-man own Invadah Zim, you know what I'm saying? I dun own it  
cuz I dun have enuf of them G's. Dun sue me cuz I'm chillin' wit mah homies, and they gots big guns,  
know what I'm saying? Good, word up. Yeaaaah.  
  
Author Notes: I discovered that I was sugar high during my science class, I kept on screaming when  
the teacher was talking, and I was twitching. Everyone stared. So I had to right this.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sugar High  
  
Gaz was quite hyper this morning, maybe it was the sugar and syrup covered waffles she had. She  
bounced up and down in her seat at the dining room table as Dib tried to finish his bowl of  
cereal.  
  
Gaz jumped up on the table and shoves Dib's head into his cereal and tried to drown him.  
  
"MMPHH AGGGH QUIT IT OOROOO!!! GLUB!!"  
  
"BROTHER BROTHER!?"  
  
Dib quirked his head up, "WHAT!?"  
  
"Did you prepare the squeezy cheese!?" *twitch*  
  
"No..."  
  
"Aww.... OKAY, WE'LL HAVE TO SETTLE WITH SPAM WIRES INSTEAD!"  
  
"What? Gaz your not making any-"  
  
Dib found himself alone, for Gaz just jumped out the window, but not before storing some dishwashing  
soap in her backpack.  
  
"I have go to find her before she does something horrible! OH GOD THERES A MARSHMALLOW IN MY NOSE!"  
Dib told himself as he grabbed a spork and tried to pry the little marshmallow alien head out of  
his nosehole.  
  
*Near Zim's house*  
  
GIR had been running down the sidewalk and back for 2 hours now, looking for his lettuce when he  
saw a girl, a familar looking girl with purple hair, run down the street on all fours, as if she  
was a dog.  
  
"Oooh!! GIRL DOGGIE!!" GIR squeaked as he waved at Gaz to come to him.  
  
"Whatcha want, green pooooooooodle?"  
  
"Have you seen my lettuce!?"  
  
"Whats it look like?"  
  
"Like this!" GIR said as he picked up a lettuce leaf from under his foot.  
  
"Nope, sorry....HEY DOES YOUR TV PICK UP THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW!?"  
  
"YEAH!! YOU LIKE SCARY MONKEY!?"  
  
"Sure do! Hey lets watch it, theres a marathon on!"  
  
"YAY!" said GIR as he grabbed Gaz's leg and dragged her to Zim's house.  
  
*In Zim's Underground Base*  
  
Zim had been so pre-occupied with his JTHM book (which had been translated into the Irken's language,  
by the way), he had not noticed the transmission screens were showing Gaz and GIR entering his house.  
(Zim has secret cameras on his base.)  
  
*INTRUDER ALERT!! AGH, YOU SPILLED MY SLURPEE ON ME AGAIN, STEVE!* (for those who watch the credits  
will know what this is all about)  
  
*Sorry didn't mean to...*  
  
*.... your not really sorry, are you?*  
  
*No, not really*  
  
*I'm going to resist my urge to kill you until the stories over...*  
  
*Woohoo...*  
  
Zim blinked at the computer, which seemed to be having a conversation with itself. He shrugged, put  
his disguise, and went to the top level of the house.  
  
*Grrrr....*  
  
Zim had heard that growl before, he ran into the living room to find GIR and Gaz, sharing a bag of  
powdered turkey, watching the Scary Monkey Show marathon.  
  
"GIR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GAZ, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?  
  
Gaz looked up and Zim, jumped off the couch, and started break dancing.  
  
GIR joined Gaz, saying "I WILL WIN THIS COW PATTIE CONTEST, MARATHA!"  
  
"OH NO YOU WON'T, BUFARD!"  
  
"Oh sweet jesus..."  
  
*BING BONG*  
  
*BING BONG*  
  
Zim couldn't hear the doorbell going off from all the comotion that Gaz and his retarded robot   
where making.  
  
The door flung open, revealing Dib, with a packet of frozen fish sticks.  
  
"GIVE MY SISTER BACK, ZIM, OR ELSE!" he held up the fish sticks, shaking them violently.  
  
"Take her, I don't want her, shes worse then GIR!" Zim down glanced at Gaz, who was now chewing  
on his leg, and GIR, who was on top of the bookcase singing Don't You See, by Zard, way off key.  
(Its a Japanese song, its spiffah.)  
  
"HI DIBBY!" Gaz jumped up, hugging her brother. "Did you bring the lambchops?"  
  
"Uhm...no" Dib blinked, watching Gaz crawl onto his head.  
  
GIR waved bye to Gaz, grabbed Dib's box of fish sticks, and smashed it over Zim's head.  
  
*Down the Street*  
  
Dib was trying despretaly to run to Skool with his sister on his head. Dib wasn't very strong, and  
Gaz was now Rosie O'donald. (Heh Heh Heh, just kidding)  
  
Gaz was pretending that Dib's spikey hair was levers, and that she was flying a plane, which made  
Dib even more off balance. "CO-TOILET TO CO-TOILET, DO YOU FLUSH ME!?"  
  
"Ummm....no." Dib finally arrived at Skool, he then looked at his unseen watch to find out it was  
8:32 AM....Saturday.  
  
"AWW FOOK!! ERGH ERGH!!" Dib screamed to himself.  
  
"AUGH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!" (Hah, Tweek quote) Gaz Yelled into Dib's ear, which caused him to collapse,  
for some reason or another. Gaz then jumped off her brother and ran into the street, into oncoming  
traffic.  
  
"GAZ NO!!" Dib cried, running out into the street trying to save his sister.  
  
Somehow, all the cars missed Gaz, but a few ran over Dib, but he was a-okay because hes a cartoon  
character, and cartoon character's don't die, just become old.  
  
On the other side of the street, Dib finally caught up with Gaz, who was now rolling around in a  
trash dumpster.  
  
"Gaz, we need to get home! You need to go bed!"  
  
"Why go to bed, me not tired!" Gaz replied.  
  
"Uhm....because your sick!"  
  
"Sick like momma?"  
  
"Gaz you know mom is....away..."  
  
"Away where?"  
  
"The Damn I'm Insane Insane Asylum, and your about to get me put in there because I'm going insane!"  
  
"Okay we go home now..." Gaz grabbed Dib's arm and started chewing on it.  
  
*Sigh* "Okay, yeah.." Dib groaned to himself, walking, more like draggin his sugar high sister home,  
but not without being attacked by Evil Cheerleader Fangirls.   
  
And they lived happily ever after, but that was before Gaz did the hamster dance for Dib.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ugh, crappy ending, but I'm still sorta sugar high...mmm, powdered turkey... 


End file.
